


I Don't Het It!

by stanpool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Dean-Centric, First Time, Friendship, Geek Dean Thomas, Gryffindor, Hogwarts' school life, M/M, Mentioned Het Ships, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Is a Cute Bean, Pre-Slash, Romance, Seamus Is an Idiot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Больше критиканства Дина раздражало помешательство на отношениях. Они, по его мнению, убивали любую магию.





	I Don't Het It!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дэдлайн-фест "Успеть до полуночи" на тему "эксперимент".
> 
> про школьные будни без канонной драмы и трагеди. Дин-центрик  
> повседневность, дружба, Гриффиндор
> 
> Спасибо **Миравно** за правки! ххх

 

После вечных подколов Симуса, шуточек Рона, Парвати с Лавандой и даже Гарри, Дин ощущал себя почетным членом общества анонимных обиженных Гриффиндора.

Он не робел и не стеснялся, как Невилл. Наоборот, Дин гордо — и порой вслух — заявлял «Я — фиалка!», объяснял, что он — художник, имеет право. И вообще, видение у него такое. Свое. Бардак — творческий, буквы на квиддичных агитплакатах — не кривые и нечитабельные, а выполненный особым Диновским шрифтом, и что оплаты — если уж начистоту — ноль. Какие тогда претензии?

Но больше этого критиканства Дина раздражало всеобщее помешательство на отношениях.

Он, конечно, не подхватил Грейнджер-вирус, не ушел в учебу, как девица в монастырь, и не стал вдруг усиленно готовиться к ТРИТОН. Внутри него бушевали гормоны… и симпатии.

В прошлом году они с Алисией частенько зависали вместе, болтали о будущем, которое ждало их за стенами Хогвартса; перешептывались, даже когда в этом не было особой нужды, и теснились в одном кресле в полупустой гостиной Гриффиндора. Пару раз гуляли в Хогсмиде — уходили вперед вдвоем, оторвавшись от друзей. Просто бродили и шутили, и в один такой день Алисия поцеловала его в губы.

Дин не переставал думать, понравилось ли ему, потому что Алисия хорошо целовалась, взяла инициативу на себя или из-за реакции Симуса, который натолкнулся на них на выходе из «Сладкого королевства», а затем игнорировал Дина почти месяц.

В начале учебного года такой девушкой стала Джинни. И если иногда он чувствовал себя неправильно, размышляя, как за каких-то пару месяцев между ними образовалась столь крепкая связь — словно Дин покушался на чужое, — не его вина, что Гарри так безбожно тупил. Ему нравилась Джинни. Она была веселой, яркой, легкой. И когда Джинни хмурилась, слушая рассказы Дина о маггловском Лондоне или его никудышный рэп, он почти влюблялся в морщинки на ее лбу и в заразительный смех.

И все же ни одной из них он не предлагал встречаться. Отношения, по мнению Дина, убивали любую магию. Проверено на опыте его родителей.

 

— Очень интересно, ага, — услышал он ироничный голос Симуса и оторвался от чтения журнала.

— Вообще-то, — спокойно отбрила его Грейнджер, — арифмантика — невероятно увлекательный предмет. Вот ликвидаторы заклятий, к примеру, должны…

— ...Мне отсосать, если арифмантика пригодилась им в работе. Да хоть что-то из того, что мы здесь изучаем!

Гермиона скривилась.

— Грубо!

Лаванда и Парвати обменялись взглядами, покраснев. Дин с Роном заржали в унисон, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселье за кашлем.

До поры до времени не вмешивающийся в спор Кормак нахмурился и выплюнул:

— Заткни своего дружка, Томас.

— Не ревнуй, Маклагген, — не растерявшись, рявкнул Симус. — Совсем отчаявшиеся может и клюнут на рассказы об охоте на штырехвостов со Скримджером — будешь протирать полы где-нибудь в шотландской глуши.

«Хорошо, — решил Дин, вздохнув, — что Оливер давно закончил Хогвартс». Симус запросто мог ввязаться в еще один спор.

Кормак, побелев, дернулся к Симусу, и Дин в последний момент успел вскочить с кресла и схватить Симуса за плечи. Маклаггена уже оттаскивал Ричи Кут.

Дин не сомневался, что если бы не их с Кутом реакция, эти двое бы надолго прописались в палате у мадам Помфри.

 

— Зачем ты его спровоцировал? — спросил Дин, когда они вышли из гостиной. — Все в курсе, что эго у Маклаггена компенсирует размер члена.

Симус недовольно вздохнул и, больно задев его плечом, стал подниматься по лестнице.

— Козел, — буркнул Дин и потопал за ним.

Как оказалось, Гарри снова пропадал «по делам» у директора, Рон остался внизу с Гермионой, и в общей спальне был только Невилл, что-то искавший в своем сундуке.

— Салют, Невилл! — громче, чем нужно, окликнул Дин.

— Ди-и… ауч! — Невилл резко выпрямился и приложился темечком о крышку сундука. — С-симус.

Симус не отреагировал. Словно жабу Невилла проглотил.

Он прошел к кровати, залез на нее прямо в ботинках, взмахнул палочкой, и полог опустился у Дина перед носом. Своего рода «Отвали, хочу страдать в одиночку» на языке этого ирландского кретина.

— Что с ним?

«Эти дни», — со зла хотел сказать Дин, но прикусил язык.

— Да так... Будущее место стажировки с Кормаком не поделил, — подмигнув Невиллу, отшутился Дин.

Тот кивнул и потрусил к выходу. Понимающий все-таки парень их Невилл Лонгботтом.

— Мне тут Лаванда сказала, что в этом сезоне драмы-квин не в моде, — решил разрядить обстановку Дин, как только Невилл скрылся за дверью. И голос повысил — мало ли, вдруг этот дурень поставил заглушающее, пока они с Невиллом прокачивали свои навыки в эмпатии.

Кровать Симуса скрипнула, но сам он молчал. И не показывался из-за полога.

— Только не говори, что тебя по-прежнему кроет по старшему брату Рона.

Симус фыркнул.

— Может быть.

Правдой это было или нет — Дин не знал, как реагировать. Он не думал, что влюбленность в Билла всерьез. Впрочем, не думал он так и про Седрика.

Может, влюбленности Симуса были тем, о чем Дин не мог думать в принципе? Ни всерьез, ни вообще.

Симус наконец оставил свой форт, свесил ноги с кровати и теперь смотрел на Дина — внимательно и растеряно одновременно.

— Не все могут переключаться с одного увлечения на другое как по щелчку, — сказал он медленно, будто тщательно подбирал слова. И когда Симус подбирал слова, а не свои зубы, после сказанной, не подумав, чуши, Дин начинал всерьез за него бояться.

— Хэй! Совсем не круто, чувак, — Дин покачал головой, — Ты же в курсе, что Алисия не была моей девушкой. Как и Джинни. Мы не в отношениях.

Симус подскочил с кровати, снова сел, отвернулся, глядя куда-то в окно.

— Прямо облегчение! Знать, что в перерыве между поцелуями и обжиманиями, вы не планируете свадьбу.

— Чего?!

— Когда ты наконец поймешь, что единственный, кто нужен Джинни — это Гарри? Или вмешалась болезнь? Драконья оспа, что посильнее? Думаешь, раз родной отец кинул тебя и твою мать — значит, вести себя так же не зазорно?

Никто, кроме Дина, обычно не рисковал трогать Симуса, пока тот был не в духе. В первую очередь из-за обидных слов, которые он говорил. Осознанно, желая ударить побольнее. А может, желая, чтобы в конце ударили уже его.

Дин не бил — ни словом, ни заклятьем, ни кулаком. В Ист-Энде встречались задиры поопаснее. Дин отвечал тем, что делало Симуса больнее всего — он его игнорировал.

— Я одного тебя еле выношу — на девушку не хватило бы места, — Дин почесал подбородок, отвел в сторону взгляд: — Серьезно, бро. Ты занял все полки.

Помолчали. Дин сел рядом с Симусом, облокотился плечом.

— Любишь меня, значит? — не глядя спросил Симус после долгой паузы. В шутку пихнул его плечом, едва не столкнув с кровати, — Дин такой подставы как-то совсем не ожидал.

Усмехнулся:

— Без вопросов, мужик.

— Отношения только со мной, говоришь?

— Ага. Эксперимент, правда, не успешнее, чем у Брюса Беннера, но...

— Брюса Беннера? — перебил Симус. — Снова маггловские отсылки твои, ага? Я прав?

Дин улыбнулся, кивая головой. Нужно, чтобы братья обязательно прислали ему выпуск «Невероятного Халка» совиной почтой.

Они с Симусом настолько прикипели друг к другу — как настоящая парочка, честное слово, — что иногда Дин забывал: они выросли в разных мирах. Некоторые отсылки просто ускользали, оставаясь непонятыми.

«Может, — отвечал себе Дин, — оно и к лучшему». Приходилось создавать новые. Свои.

— А как же Уизли? — все не унимался Симус.

— А?

— Я про пассии твои.

— Уточни, который из, — забросил Дин в шутку.

Симус расхохотался громко и чисто.

И так было хорошо, когда он переставал грустить, так тепло — прямо как дома. Дин не удержался и положил голову ему на плечо, теснее прижав Симуса к себе.

— Но бросать его не станешь? — пробормотал Симус.

— Кого?

— Эксперимент.

Дин прислушался: тепло от Симуса и его дыхание чуть-чуть щекотало кожу. А когда он поднял голову, его глаза были обращены на него. Сейчас веснушки на его лбу и щеках казались Дину темнее, чем раньше. _Чудеса_.

Кадык Симуса дернулся и он облизнул губы.

— Ну?

Дин не дал себе шанса задуматься или засомневаться в правильности порыва, — и подался вперёд, соединяя их губы.

— Ни за что.

 

 


End file.
